Jack et Liz
by Theracine Rabeem
Summary: When two lovers unite, something new comes into light.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_**Jack et Liz**_

_A One-Shot Sparrabeth Fanfiction by Theracine Rabeem_

* * *

I have been standing here for a couple of hours already, I guess. My eyes are closed, this way I can focus more on taking in the sweet scent emitted by the sea. I can feel the gentle breeze blowing against my skin. The sound of the crashing waves fills the air. It is music to my ears. I cannot think of any great composer that can arrange a piece as calming as this. Every now and then, the waves splash against the boulder beside me, showering beads of water on my face. Next to the Pearl, the shore is my home. The atmosphere is peaceful, very. Inviting. Satisfying. I cannot remember the last time I ever felt anything like this.

"Really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" The voice is juvenile, of a girl's. I open my eyes and try to find where the singing is coming from. I can tell she is happy, and giggly, and excited. "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

I look to my right, and there she is. A small lady, appears to be of six years, maybe five? She is wearing a pale blue dress. The sleeves are extended just beneath her shoulders, puffed. Her long, golden brown hair is fixed in a loose ponytail. She is hopping, and skipping, and dancing all around. She is so lovely and beautiful. Even at a very young age, it is quite evident whom she got her features from.

I notice her pick up something from the sand. A stone, white as pearl, about the size of a clamshell. She holds it at about eye-level with her thumb and forefinger. She closes her left eye and moves the stone closer to then away from her, repeatedly. She then flips it over and over again with both hands. She seems fascinated with it. After a moment of careful examination, she opens a small, brown purse tied on her waist and places the stone inside.

She then faces the wide, open sea. She closes her eyes and stretches her arms out. She lets the wind blow against her and the water crash to her feet. She tries to stand as stable as she can so she will not stumble backwards. After a few deep breaths, she continues to saunter the shoreline.

"When I grow up, I will become a pirate! I will sail the seven seas and discover places that no one has ever seen. I will show the world who is the supreme ruler of these waters!" I laugh. I have never seen someone so young but so sure of what she wants most. Somehow, she reminds me of someone with the same dreams, aspirations, and determination. Somehow, I see myself in her.

Just then, a figure from behind the young girl comes into sight. The figure is a woman. She walks closer to the girl and says something which seems to be an answer to what the young girl just said. "Oh, I am sure you will, young missy."

"Mama!" The young girl turns around and runs to her mother. She kneels down as her daughter comes rushing to her. She gives her mother a tight hug. The mother squeezes her back. I smile. The scenery is so beautiful. It feels like everything around me is moving in slow motion. My eyes are glued to them for a good ten seconds or so, until the mother faces me. She is such a beauty. Her eyes are fixed on me. She smiles at me. My eyes trace the curves of her lips. I know that smile. And God, how I miss it! My heart starts to beat faster. There is only one person in this world that can make me feel this way, and she sits there. Just twenty feet away from me! I know who she is. I cannot be wrong. Her face is burned in my mind, in my heart. How can I be wrong? Her long, hazelnut hair; her gorgeous eyes; her soft cheeks; her sweet, velvety lips. I do not just know her; she is very dear to me. She is the core of my existence. She is the one I want most in this world. The one that I love more than anything else.

'Lizabeth. My darling, Elizabeth. I can feel an intense longing inside of me. I ask myself, "How long have I been gone?" I am nowhere near the answer, but I do not care. What is important is that I am here, where she is, and soon enough I will be close, very close to her again.

Elizabeth faces her daughter, whispers something, and then points to me. The young girl turns and looks at me. She turns back to her mother and says something. I am not sure if it is a question, but I can see Elizabeth nodding and pointing at me again. The young girl turns around again, this time running towards me. She has a wide grin on her face and seems to be so eager. I can feel an indescribable level of exhilaration. I kneel down and prepare myself to catch her. As soon as she reaches me, I stand up and lift her in the air. I am laughing, and so is she. I hold her closer to me. I tuck some of the loose strands of hair falling on her face behind her left ear. I look into her eyes. They are as green as an emerald. I touch her rosy cheeks with the back of my fingers. They are so soft. She then kisses me on the cheek and wraps her arms around my neck. "I miss you, Papa."

_Papa_. She just called me papa. There is a certain kind and amount of happiness within me that is beyond explainable. No loot, no silver, no gold, can possibly compare to this much happiness that I am feeling right now. I am not drunk, but I feel like I am high. I am on top of the world! Here, in my arms, I carry her. Another reason of my existence. My, my…

"Your daughter, Jack. She is so beautiful, isn't she? So grown up.", says Elizabeth as she comes closer to us. "You came back. I know you will. I miss you."

I put our daughter down and immediately kiss Elizabeth's lips. It is a slow, lingering kiss. It is filled with so much yearning, and desire, and pleasure, and contentment. We wrap ourselves around each other. Her fingers play with my locks and I caress her back. I miss her so much. The scent of her hair; the touch of her lips; her presence; her love.

We face each other. My thumb traces her brow, all the way down the side of her cheek, until I get hold of her chin. "I love you.", I say. She answers by kissing me on the cheek, and hugging me by my side. We watch our daughter play with a stick, pretending like it is a sword or a rifle.

"Pirate.", I chuckle, and Elizabeth too. She looks at me and says, "Promise me, you will never leave again." I do. There is no more reason to leave. I have done what I needed to do. "For you, for our daughter.", I say.

Our daughter starts to sing and dance around again. She is a splendid sight. She is an angel. So curious and so full of life. She is the fruit of our love. True love. She is our daughter. Mine and hers. Jack et Liz. _Jacqueliz_.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
